Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~
|Last = Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time 2. Single (2015)|Cover2 = Regulär & Limitiert= |-| Event Vs= |Next = Dou Datte Ii no / Namida no Request 4. Single (2016)}} Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (ブギウギLOVE／恋はマグネット／ランラルン〜あなたに夢中〜; Boogie Woogie LOVE / Love is a Magnet / Ranrarun ~Crazy for You~) ist Country Girls 3. Single (14. wenn Country Musume mit eingerechnet). Sie wurde am 9. März 2016 in 6 Editionen (3 Reguläre und 3 Limitierte) veröffentlicht. Die erste Auflage der regulären Edition kam mit einer von acht Fotokarten, das Motiv hing vom Cover ab (insgesamt gab es 24 Karten). In den limitierten Editionen befanden sich Lotterietickets für Handshake Events. "Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~" ist ein Cover des 1961 veröffentlichten Liedes "I've Told Every Little Star" von Linda Scott. Mit dieser Single debütieren Yanagawa Nanami und Funaki Musubu. Tracklist CD #Boogie Woogie LOVE #Koi wa Magnet #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Instrumental) #Koi wa Magnet (Instrumental) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD *Boogie Woogie LOVE (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD *Koi wa Magnet (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD *Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Music Video) Event V "Boogie Woogie LOVE" #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Inaba Manaka Solo Ver.) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Yanagawa Nanami Solo Ver.) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Funaki Musubu Solo Ver.) Event V "Koi wa Magnet" #Koi wa Magnet (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Koi wa Magnet (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Koi wa Magnet (Inaba Manaka Solo Ver.) #Koi wa Magnet (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) #Koi wa Magnet (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) #Koi wa Magnet (Yanagawa Nanami Solo Ver.) #Koi wa Magnet (Funaki Musubu Solo Ver.) Event V "Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~" #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Inaba Manaka Solo Ver.) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Yanagawa Nanami Solo Ver.) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Funaki Musubu Solo Ver.) Beteiligte Mitglieder *Tsugunaga Momoko *Yamaki Risa *Inaba Manaka (Letzte) *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Yanagawa Nanami (Debüt) *Funaki Musubu (Debüt) Single Information ;Boogie Woogie LOVE *Text: Miura Yoshiko *Komposition: Hoshibe Shou *Arrangement: Kikuya Tomoki *Bläser-Arrangement: Takegami Yoshinari ;Koi wa Magnet *Text: Izutsu Himi *Komposition & Arrangement: Yasushi Watanabe ;Rararun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ *Text: Miura Yoshiko *Originaltext: Oscar Hammerstein II *Komposition: Jerome Kern *Arrangement: Kato Yusuke Fernsehaufführungen *2016.02.12 The Girls Live (Boogie Woogie LOVE) Konzertaufführungen ;Boogie Woogie LOVE *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 ;Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 Trivia *Dies ist Country Girls' erste dreifach A-Seite. *Inaba Manaka musste nach der Veröffentlichung der Single eine Pause einlegen, da ihr Asthma stärker geworden war. Letztendlich verließ sie die Gruppe im Sommer 2016, was diese zu ihrer letzten Single macht. Charts Oricon Charts ;Tägliches und wöchentliches Ranking ; Weiterführende Links *Diskographie: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Akündigung es:Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ en:Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ Category:Country Girls Singles Category:Singles 2016 Category:Dreifach A-Seite Category:Cover-Single Category:Country Girls DVDs Category:DVDs 2016